Engaged to an Inu
by AmethystStarr
Summary: Ok, picture this: What if there had never been a Kikyo or Kagome? What if there had only been a young girl named Usagi who just happened to be promised to marry Inuyasha because of her ancestor‘s mistake? Please tell me what you think! Aby
1. Finding Out

A/N Hey peeps! Aby here! This is the first of my Inuyasha fanfics that I have began to write. Ok, picture this: What if there had never been a Kikyo or Kagome? What if there had only been a young girl named Usagi who just happened to be promised to marry Inuyasha because of her ancestor's mistake?

Dun Dun! I present to you: Engaged to a Inu.

Disclaimer: Okay read my lips (or in this case, my writing…) I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of the characters here except for the events, Usagi, her family and whatever OC's I create. The rest is all the master piece of Rumiko Takahashi.

"Random words"talking

(Blah blah blah)thoughts or A/N Use your better judgment to decide which is which!

Hi! My name is Usagi Komadori. I am an eight grader in Tsubasa Middle School. I am just your average middle school girl. That is, I was, until I learned about a secret that only the Council of Elders, the leaders of my clan, knew about.

It was on a sunny summer day, my fifteenth birthday, the day all my bad luck ended. School was just about over when it happened, my birthmark remained. Everyone in my family is born with a half of the yin yang symbol; however, it always disappears after their fifteenth birthday. But, for some unknown, bizarre reason (or so I thought back then…), mine did not.

After the party celebrating my fifteenth birthday, I was getting ready to go to bed when I noticed my birthmark (call me paranoid or weird, but I could almost swear it was darker than ever… ). I told my parents, and, to my surprise, their faces turned white. They stared at my birthmark for what seemed an eternity. Then, my mother recovered and said these words, "Go to the Meeting Room, NOW."

Well, I should probably explain to you about my family. We are one of the most respected, well-known and well…rich families in Lar, a city that is well known in the world for it's artists, diplomats and the like.

My whole family (or should I say, my huge family?) lives in a mansion on top of one of Lar's hills that surround it. All of my aunts, uncles, cousins, etc., live in this mansion and interact with each other.

We have, like I mentioned before, the Council of Elders, who serve as the guardians and make the decisions for anything having to do with the family. An example of this is who should marry who. (What a pain in the…)Anyways, the Meeting Room is where the Council of Elders have meetings (Duh! What did you expect?), make decisions, and hold conference with one or a group of our family members. Oh, yea! My parents just happen to be part of the Council of Elders. (Though they're not _that_ old!) Well, back to my story.

I was waiting outside of the Meeting Room, pacing to and fro. Then a voice from inside the room called, "Come in, Usagi Elizabeth." (Yea, I have two names) .And so I entered with a mix of fear and excitement.

"Sit down, Usagi Elizabeth." And that I did. "Usagi Elizabeth," (honestly! Why do they have to call me by my two names?!) "Are you aware of why you were summoned?"

I shook my head. "I do not." The leader of the Council of Elders, who just happens to be my grandma and the wife of the previous leader who died some years ago, nodded her head once.

"Well, Usagi," (Thank you!) "Your parents have just notified us that today, on your fifteenth birthday, your birthmark remained." She turned to nod at my parents.

"You well know that this is something that is very rare." I nodded. "I believe that you are not aware of what that means. " I shook my head. "I do not…" (Man, I'm tired of saying no. I hate being kept in the dark! I'm going to get hurt if I have to shake my head again!).

"Well, this is a very high honor. Can you imagine how great?" I shook my head. (My neck's about to crack! Well, I never really liked my granny…) "It is a very great honor indeed." She smiled. "We shall give you the details tomorrow before you head over to where the greatest honor in the Komadori clan is to be granted to you. For now, pack all that is needed and rest. I do believe that you must be tired of shaking your head so much."

And in barely a whisper, just for me to hear, she added, "And do help yourself to some of the cake remaining from your birthday party." I bowed my head and left the room. (You DO know that I was lying when I said I didn't like my grandma, right? Sure you do. Sure you do. Now nod your head, up, down, up, down)

As I made my way to my chamber, after grabbing the biggest, most delicious piece of carrot cake with a huge glass of milk, I ran into my two cousins and best friends, Touyo Aya and Jessca Annette (Her name is NOT a typo. That's what she likes to be called in real life and thus, I inserted it here, she's real, though Touyo aya is a nickname for my other bffl)

Touyo opened her mouth, just like you and me, and said, "Usagi, what's the rush? Why were you called to the Meeting Room?".

"Where you called to have an arranged marriage!?" I stared at Jessca. She is the one of the three of us who is NEVER wrong, NEVER! And so it made me surprised that she was wrong for the first time. The FIRST!

"Nope. Granny and the others wanted to tell me that I am to receive a, and I quote, "great honor", so no, you're wrong Jess."

Touyo and Jessca seemed surprised. "Well, you better not be getting engaged. Not before me, dear cousin. If you are getting engaged, you owe me big for saying I'm wrong."

Jessca said with that grin of hers. "Why are you receiving a "great honor"? Honor for what?" Touyo questioned as she adjusted her cute Gir wristband.

"It's because of this." I said as I showed them the back of my elbow, where my birthmark was. "No way!" Jessca and Touyo screamed together.

"Yep. I'm to leave tomorrow to god knows where. Well, I'm glad I'm out of the Meeting Room! I had to speak in my secret polite tone in front of my parents! You guys should have seen the looks in their faces! They couldn't believe that I AM polite. I'm always except when they're near." Touyo shook her head. "Must be because you don't want them to know how nice and polite you are."

I nodded. "Yep. If they knew, they'd put me through all of those boring meetings and dinner parties they go to almost every week! I've got better things to do!"

My cousins snickered and said in unison, "Things such as mooning over Christopher?" I blushed. How they knew about my crush, I do not know.

Thankfully, I was now in front of my door due to the fact we had been walking as we talked. "Gee, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got tons of stuff to do and I've gotta sleep. Catch you guys later!" And I almost sprinted into my room.

I had finally finished packing and was now staring out of my window into the city of Lar. I was thinking of how, despite Lar's beautiful scenery and my friends, I didn't mind leaving.

I had always planned on moving away after I graduated and see more of the world. My thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked on my door. "Come in." The door opened and in came my mum. "Hello dear." I smiled. "Hey mum." She sat next to me in my bed.

"I think that you should be aware of what is going on. It has been said, for 500 years, that whoever retained the birthmark of half the tao would be given an honor. But, you know that to those who think of something as an honor, others could see as a curse."

I looked at my mother's usual serene face and saw a hint of fear. "Mom, you're scaring me…"

She snapped out of her trance and smiled down at me. "Oh, I'm sorry dear. I am not saying this to frighten you. I just feel you should be prepared."

I blinked my eyes a couple of ten times (that's something I do when I'm confused. Just ask anyone that knows me).

"Usagi, remember that since you were young, you have always been interested in legends, myths and many things that many say are not real?" I nodded. "And you never discouraged me to believe otherwise."

Mum smiled. "That is because they are real. Usagi, things such as monsters, ghosts and demons are true." I almost jumped up with joy! "I knew it!" My mom waited for me to stop my victory dance (inside my head and in chibi form, of course) and then she continued.

"Usagi, a reason we have also never really spoken to you about these things is that we battle any magical beings that disrupt the balance and peace of humans. Everyone in the Council thought it best that if, for some reason, a demon and the like were to attack any of you, you'd be clueless about anything and less in danger. We are a very big family indeed. Others from our clan have left Lar to cover more ground to protect. Now, do you remember our ancestor Midori Kon?"

I nodded. "Well, she lived in the feudal era of Japan. She married a man with a fascinating amount of spiritual power. However, before she did, she got lost in the woods one fateful day, in her fourteenth year.. As she walked, she came across a cabin near a small stream. She entered and saw a wonderful feast fit for a king. It was such a delicious amount of food that she fell asleep in a bed in one of the rooms. When she woke up, a pair of golden angry eyes was the first thing she saw. It so happens that the cabin was the resting home of a very powerful dog demon! So she had eaten his food and slept in his bed (doesn't it kinda sound familiar? 0.0 ). Well, you can imagine how angry he was, but he was mortally wounded as well. Midori begged for his forgiveness and asked if there was anything that she could do to amend her error.

The demon pondered her words carefully and finally said these words, "I shall pardon you discourtesy if you promise me that you will follow my instructions. I have noticed that you, child, have a birthmark on your right elbow, the sign of what is the Tao, yin and yang. Well, it shall disappear after your fifteenth birthday. This will happen for generations in your family until, one day, a young girl is born. Her birthmark will remain, for she is to be the most pure, innocent and kindhearted of your clan. She will be the chosen one. She will be the one who will marry my son, born from my human love. She will be born a long time for now. I will provide a source of travel to transport her back in time so that she will then wed my youngest son. May she treat my son well and be able to save life before it becomes even more corrupted. This is what you are to do for me and my son, Inuyasha." and, that said, he ran off to the night of the new moon."

Long after my mother had left, I just sat there blinking and whispered the name of my fiancée, "Inuyasha…"

The next day, I met my granny and the other Council of Elders. She went ahead to summarize what my mum had taken the liberty to inform me. Even the part I dreaded: I was engaged, to a demon. My ride arrived and I bid my family farewell.

As the carriage carried me to the airport and as I boarded the plane and flew to my destiny, there was only one thought in my mind, (I hate it when Jessca is right!)

A/N Well, that's it! The first Chapter! Please, REVIEW! Luv,

Aby


	2. 1st day of school

A/N Hey peeps! Aby here! Well, how do you guys like Engaged to an Inu? I hope you like it, I hope you do! Now be nice, make my day and please review! Okay, this is the present, the now of what is going on in the story. If it doesn't sound like it, Sorry!! In the first and the rest sections are in Usagi's point of view, but in the one that has

Instead of

is the narrator's point of view. Or whatever normal books the points of views are written…

Disclaimer: (I dunno why I bother, but what the heck!) Okay read carefully cuz I'm only going to write this once in this chapter. I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of the characters here except for the events, Usagi, her family and whatever OC's I create. The rest is all the master piece of Rumiko Takahashi.

"Random words"talking

(Blah blah blah)thoughts or A/N Use your better judgment to decide which is which!

Chapter 2: School Friends

"We are here Usagi-jo." called the driver my family had arranged to take me to my destination: My Aunt and Grandpa's shrine (my grandpa from my mom's side of the family) Here I am, now and my destiny is awaiting me.

As I got out of the limousine (I told you we were rich!) someone ran to my side and hugged me so tight I could scarcely breathe.

"Oh, Usagi-chan! You have no idea how glad I am to have you over! Akira-kun and Akito-kun are also happy to have you over! My, finally, after so many centuries, the engagement will be carried of! I have been guarding your transport for so long!"

I struggled to breathe. "Aunt Ami…air…" however, she didn't hear me, for she was still speaking. "I am so happy that you get to carry out this honor. The promise Midori did to the demon is to be carried out and the curse will be lifted! Oh, but you don't know of the curse yet, do you? Well, it's that the one's who don't have the birthmark after their fifteenth birthday do not posses the great powers handed down in our family since the early times! Oh, I envy you! IwantedtobethechoosenonebutIcouldn'tbecauseI'mnotbloodrelatedtoMidorianywaysI'mstillsogladforyouUsagi!"

Then, grandpa to the rescue! "Ami, your squeezing the daylights out of her and are talking her ears off. Now go back home so we can provide Usagi with a proper meal."

Aunt Ami quickly released me (so fast I almost fell if the guy behind me hadn't grabbed me by the waist..) and she happily skipped up the stairs of the shrine (literally) and back home in a record time. "I will, daddy Toni!" she called back in her sing song voice.

I'm relieved, I must admit, that my hyper "Aunt" Ami is gone… (she's not my grandpa's daughter, but the sister of the wife of his son).

Then, I noticed something: the arms that were my savior of a very painful fall are still around me! Turning to look at my hero, I saw that it just happened to be a very good looking boy just my age.

His hair was a light brown and reached his neck. His eyes a flaming red . I blinked a few times, and just as I was about to kindly tell him to let me go, grandpa said, "Akito, Usagi is fine now. You can let go of her."

(So _he's_ Akito, huh?) "Sure." His arms released me and he looked away. "You must be tired from your journey Usagi. Go up to your room and take a nice bath. Akira, will you kindly lead Usagi to her room?"

For the first time, I noticed the small, awkward boy next to Akito. He nodded and called to me, "Come on, Usagi!" I just have to smile at him! He's soooo cute! I ran to catch up to him. When I did, he turned to look at me.

"Usagi, can I…I mean…that is…" (Blink, blink) "I've never had an older sister, so…Can I call you sis?" I tell you: Sooooooooooooooooo cute! I smiled at him.

"Of course you can, Akira." He smiled the biggest, cutest smile I've ever seen and skipped shouting to the many skies, "Yay! I've got a big sis! Big sis, big sis! Yay! Oh, here's your room!"

We stopped in front of a pink door with a blue bunny adornment with the name USAGI written on it. "There's a bathroom in there. When your done, come down and eat mommy's cooking! It's yummy!"

I nodded with a smile and entered my new room. It was a good sized room with a blue & white desk & chair, a big bed with pink comforter, a vanity desk & stool and many shelves. In all, a great room! I just dumped my entire luggage in the floor and went to check out the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, I was clean and wearing a pink t-shirt with a yellow star and dark blue shorts. I ascended the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Inside were aunt Ami, Akira, Grandpa and that guy, Akito. "Oh, Usagi! You're finished? Of course you are! Now come here and dine with us. So, Usagi, you've already met Akira and Akito? They're my two sons. Akira told me that you agreed to let him call you sis. That's so cute!…"

Akira blushed, but didn't whine about his mother's embarrassing comments and Akito shook his head. They seem like very mature guys.

Of course, who wouldn't when your mom was so…perky?

I sat down next to Akira and started to eat. "Usagi," I turned to look at grandpa, spoon in my mouth.

"Starting tomorrow, you will be going to Higurashi Middle School along with Akito. That school is under the management of another of our clan, your uncle Kyo."

I nodded. "The arrangements required have been carried out beforehand, so…" I felt something rub against me and let out a yelp.

Looking down, I saw a small cat rubbing itself against my legs. "Ah, I see Meiko has gotten used to you already, Usagi."

I just continued to stare down at that small ball of fur and blink once, twice, and that's all.

On Monday morning, Usagi's first day in Higurashi Middle School, she woke up early and quickly dressed into her new school uniform. 'Hmm…it's almost time to go…better go find Akito.' She descended the stairs and bumped into Akira.

"Morning, sis!" She smiled down to Akira. "Good Morning, Akira!" Akito appeared out of thin air next to her and cleared his throat. "Morning, Aki!" He just nodded and kept looking ahead. 'That was weird…' Usagi thought.

I entered Higurashi middle school with Akito at my side. As I was just turning to talk to him, two girls gathered around me and pulled me away.

"You must be the new girl in class 8-C! The niece of the school's principal, right." One girl with brown hair in a pony tail asked me. I nodded.

"You just got here and you already have a boy friend?! Wow , you're quick!" A dark blue haired girl with long hair said as she tugged my arm.

I felt my cheeks gain a blush at the misunderstanding that arriving with Akito had caused. "He's not my boyfriend! He's just the son of the sister of the wife of my grandpa's son!"

The girls just stared at me. "That doesn't explain why you two were so very close to each other, sugar.." I turned to look at the girl with brown hair

"Ukyo's right! If you're not related, then why are you two coming together to school for while looking so lovey-dovey?" the other girl asked me. "That has no logic at all, sugar." the brunette agreed with her friend.

"That's because we live together." Akito intersected my response. The two girls gasped as I felt my blush grow. Thankfully, my blush frenzy was interrupted by a loud, complaining voice of a red head.

"Akane! Where the heck were you?!" The blue haired girl named Akane turned her head to look at the newcomer. "None of your business, RANKO." I just watched as two of the girls I had just met quarreled.

"I'll see you later, Usagi." Akito whispered in my ear. My blush, long gone due to these girls' antics, returned. I turned to look at the direction he had gone and saw him round a corner.

I turned back to look at Mrs. mad and Mrs. angry fight. The one named Ukyo was looking at the duo with a look that told me she was accustomed and annoyed by the bickering. Those two girls fought like…hehe…Pay back!

"You two fight like a couple that's been married for years!" I bluntly told the red haired girl and Akane. They stopped their fight and turned to look at me.

Ukyo turned away from her friends and ooked at me with a surprised look. Before I could ask why they were all looking at me, the bell rang.

"Okay class. Today we have two new students joining us. Please welcome Ranko Saotome and Usagi Komadori."

I stood next to Ranko in front of the class, the two other girls that I had met earlier sitting in the group of desks closest to us.

"Welcome to our class!" everyone said. The teacher told me and Ranko to sit down in the group where Akane and Ukyo were. He then left so that the next teacher could teach (duh!).

"So your name's Usagi? May I call you Usagi-chan?" Akane asked me. I nodded.

"Well, I'm Akane, this one is Ranko and she's Ukyo." I smiled at them. "Nice to meet you!" Everyone, except Ranko, who seemed too busy looking bored, smiled a smile that really scared me. (When I say scared me, I mean as in freaked me out)

"So, where did your cute boyfriend go?" Ukyo slyly asked. My poor, abused cheeks turned red once more.

"I tell ya, there's nothing going on between us!" Akane looked deep in thought for a while and then said, "Well, he seems to like you. Aren't you going to give him a chance, at least?"

I shook my head no. "I can't and won't. Even if he does like me, I'm engaged." I raised my index finger for effect.

"WHAT!?" Akane and Ranko shouted in unison. The room that had been filled with talk just a few seconds ago grows quiet.

"What are you all looking at?!" Ranko shouts at them. Just then, the first block teacher walks in. "Quiet down, class. Now let's open your books and read."

The rest of the day passed in a blur as my new friends continued to try to squeeze some information about myself out of me (literally).

Of course, Ranko just watched from afar and made comments referring to how Ukyo and Akane would go to jail for squeezing the daylights out of me. Akane just hit Ranko in the head.

I made my way into the courtyard of the school looking for Akito. He had said that we'd walk home together last night. Now where could he be? I have to find him.

"Hey, Usagi! Who're you looking for?" Ukyo walked towards me. "I'm looking for Akito." We were joined by Akane and a boy with black hair that resembled Ranko's.

"I just saw him making his way towards here. Hey, Usagi, where do you live?" I looked at the boy. My guesses were true. "I live in the Sakura Shrine. By the way, you look familiar… Where's Ranko?"

Mr. Stranger looked nervous and Akane and Ukyo's face had a panicked look. "She…um…she went home just a little while ago." Ukyo stammered.

"So…Usagi-chan, you live in the Sakura Shrine? That's a block away from where we live. Let's go home walking together, shall we?" Akane said. I nodded.

"Ready to go home?" a voice whispered into my ear. I turned around to see Akito. "Do ya have to keep doing that, Aki?" I asked him. He looked at me with a confused look.

My friends and I turned to walk towards home. "You coming?" the boy asked Akito. Akito nodded and ran to catch up to us.

"Hey, I never heard your name." I turned to look at the black haired boy. "His name's Ranma. He's…my fiancée…" Akane said with a blush. Well what do you know!!

"You don't say. You too, Akane? So, have you guys kissed yet? Have you two already planed your life together? How many kids are you going to have? What color should my dress be for the wedding? Should I get my hair styled? Let's go together Ukyo! Oh, so much to do, so very little time!"

I closed my eyes and struck a dramatic pose. When I didn't hear anything, I opened one of my eyes and saw Ranma and Akane blushing like mad and Ukyo pondering what she should wear for the wedding.

I smiled at Akane once she turned to look at me. "Well, now I don't feel so alone!" Ranma turned his bored gaze towards Ukyo. "Hey. U-chan. Have you seen lost-boy around?"

Ukyo shook her head. I blinked at Ranma. "U-chan? Lost boy? " Akane turned towards my direction. "Ranma and Ukyo have been friends since they were six years old. U-chan is his nickname for her. I met them when we were nine years old. Lost boy is their nickname for another one of our friends, Ryoga Hibiki. He…how can I put it?"

Ranma intersected her explanation, "He has no sense of direction whatsoever. He gets lost while looking even for his own house." Akane glared at Ranma. "Ranma!"

I turned to look at Akane as I walked backwards. "And what's Ukyo's nickname for him?" Ukyo smiled at Ranma and squealed, "He's my Ranma Honey, Ran-chan for short! We are also engaged! We've been since his pop ran away with my dowry, my family's Okonomiyaki cart!"

I blinked a few times. This is a very weird love triangle, and I don't think it is only a triangle. By the way they said 'one of our friends' I think it's more like a love polygon…cool!

"Don't tell me that your dad is a gluttonous old man who sells you to about a hundred or so girls! " I first turned to look at Akane, but the expression on her face had 'I feel like I want to kill someone written all over because of Ukyo and Ranma', and since I value my life, I turned to hear Ranma's answer.

"That pretty much describes my pop." Akane and I both said in unison, "Poor Ranma."

"So, what's Ranko to you?" I asked Ranma. "She's Akane's cousin." Ranma said as he walked with his arms crossed behind his back and his eyes closed.

"Is that so? That's queer because she looks more like your twin than a relative of Akane's. And why is it that you and her have the same last name?" I asked.

Ranma tripped after hearing my question and muttered a reason. I just ignored his obvious discomfort and added, "She seems like a nice person."

Akane almost tripped and fell down. "Are you joking?! She's the most insensitive, selfish, rude, cheap and oblivious girl in the planet!"

Ranma's arms came down to rest at his side, fists clasped in an angry and insulted way. "She's probably like that because she can't stand such an uncute, stubborn, homely girl with no figure!"

Akane turned to face him with anger and look of murder in her brown eyes. "What did you say?!"

Ranma screamed back at her, "You heard me! You're uncute, homely and stubborn!" I just looked at this strange couple and, if I were in a cool anime, I swear I could have sweat dropped!

"So," I turned to look at Ukyo and clapped my hands together, "care to explain to me how _they _ended up tying the knot?"

A/N Teehee! The part of where Aunt Ami is taking was so fun to write! I typed real fast and quickly provided thee, the reader, a bit of more info! (Clap, clap, clap, CLAP…NOW…)


End file.
